


Elemental Guardians

by superflarrow1314



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Antonio is the adopted son of Steve and Tony, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Gay as hell, Groot is Vin Diesel, Guardians are humanized, M/M, Multi, Oc is black, Past Relationship(s), Pietro thinks he's funny, Prophecies, Rocket is Ryan Reynolds, Slow Build, a sexy cute jerk, groot can now communicate, he's just a jerk, star lord is protective of antonio, what goes on in my head is cray cray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: Too lazy to write description, read or not. My actual first Marvel fan fic so be nice.





	Elemental Guardians

Antonio had streaks down his face. His eyes were puffy due to the talk he was having with Fury on the phone.

"Fury, please don't do this. I finally made friends, I fina—"

"No Mr. Carson, you were told not to make friends. For this very reason if I may add. No I will add. You were not allowed to make friends. I'm sorry but your too valuable. I'm an hour we will be erasing there memories of you and what you have done. Remember that even trying to rebel will result in consequences. You have seen and both experienced what we can do."

" Mr. Fury I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Please Cap Pop, Iron Dad don't let him do this. You're supposed to be my family. You told me family is forever. You, all my uncles and aunts Tasha and Pep said that you loved me, why can't I come back"

"No!!!" All of them in the background yelled. Antonio heard a rhythmic knocking pattern on the door. Which turned into a frantic pace. He heard Nick on the phone.

"That must be them" Antonio stood there a moment. "CARSON!!! "

"Okay, just please, after this let me go home." Antonio said sniffling, Fury hesitating before answer.

"You will, don't worry" Fury hung up and Antonio walked to the door.

Back at SHIELD HQ

"You sure about this Director Fury, do you think he's ready" Natasha asked.

"He has to be. Now or never. Not just the world or the universe. But possibly the entire Multiverse is at stake." Nick stated calmly.

"This is harsh even to me and you know how much I don't care. We all literally helped him into this world." Stark said gravely.

" Now we're turning out backs on him, when he needs us the most. The worst thing we can't hint at why. The space outlaws don't know about it. " Bruce said frantically.

"He won't have anyone he knows to train or guide with his latency. Let alone know what is going on" Steve Rogers stated with worry filling his voice.

"Which is Agent Barton and the Maximoff twins have joined, Captain America" said assuringly.

"In the prophecy, it says they're needed, stop the calamity. Wanda i trust, but Clint and Pietro–" Tasha started.

"Have been given their orders, designed for them only. Those orders will be carried out by Drax and Star-Lord out instinctively as well. Trust me this can and will not fail."

At the Household

Antonio grudgingly walked over to the front door. He slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open. Standing there were the Maximoff twins and Clint. When Clint and Pietro looked upon his face, Antonio could've seen glassy reflection a split moment in their eyes, as if it was a lake in a moonlit night. Wanda looked unusually uneasy, which was any lack of ease at all, to be honest. Antonio's process of thought were interrupted upon hearing the agent's throat clear.

"Can we come in, kid?" Pietro asked he had his muscle bulges being seen through his he walked in anyway.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Go ahead you were obviously going to anyway." Antonio said quietly, flinching upon seeing Clint's disapproval on his face of the tone used against his husband. His face instantly softened when he saw the sadness and fear in his expression due to his own. He walked over to the kid. His heart broke as the kid flinched when he reached out and he gravitated away.

"It's okay kid, we aren't going to hurt you" Clint said soothingly resting a hand on Antonio's shoulder.

"Then why can't I go home" he sobbed.

"You have a job to do" Pietro said putting a hand on the other shoulder. Antonio gave a confused look. Then a group of well, whatever you would call them, came in. There was a rugged but we'll groomed man, he had red leather jacket on, unzipped. A gray shirt with weird lettering on it. He was wearing a black and brown leather belt with a weird shaped eight pronged star. Black pants hugged the curves of his thighs and bottom tightly. Damn he might willing to come out just to have a chance with that piece of hot b'day spicy meat. He was apparantly arguing with an African American woman, two bald bodybuilder like men one Caucasian, the other of Hispanic descent. The last one was roughly six foot, two and had spiky hair also Caucasian, he was also CARRYING A MACHINE GUN.

The kid bolted out of there like crazy.

"See, Rocket. Five seconds and you already sent the kid running for the hills." The rugged man said sighing, a face palm, along with a roll of the eyes.

" Shut up, Quill. Why the hell would I have terrified him!? " Quill pointed to the gun with his eyes.

"Well why would my gu— Ah, oh. SHIT!!!"  
The Hispanic and Caucasian bodybuilders were about say something but were cut off by Rocket who said "Drax, Groot, shut the hell up before I make you dance with the fury of my ammo. " They quickly shut their mouths.

"Human Child Scarer" the African American woman blurted out nonchalantly.

"Shut up, Gamora" he said with a pout. With that Gamora gave a smirk.

"Well anyway, this mansion is as big of not bigger than the one for the Avengers and built like the Xavier Institute with secret passages and the ability to be power proof. He could be anywhere. A we are going need help. " Agent Barton exclaimed making emphasising motions with his hands. 

"What kind of help?" the other seven asked.

" He means that of sorcery" said a male British voice come out of a glowing yellow-orange ring out of the wall. A man with a red cape, navy blue and midnight gray medieval outfit.

"The game's Doctor Strange and I've come to help, but there isn't much time. His powers will be possibly awakening now.

Deeper in the Mansion

Holy freaking crap their going to get rid of me. No, no, murder. I am a dead man... Uh, kid, okay scratch that, teenager, walking! I'I should of figured the big house, the fancy expensive food. It was a lure. God, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm—. His thoughts trailed off as he saw a yellowish portal ring open in front of him and a medieval dressed man stepping out of it. Along with the Red jacket man, Clint and the man who had and still has the gun.

"Screwed" he said with dread as fear washed over his face. He turned around to run and was met face to face with Pietro and Wanda. The muscled men stood on Pietro's side, the woman standing on Wanda's.

"Alright kid, time to give up and come with us" Pietro said demandingly as he stepped forward toward the young man.

" Please, just. Leave. Me. Alone. " Antonio pleaded pausing between every word. The turned too quickly and fell. Upon impact sent a crescent magenta colored energy wave. It cut against the wall behind him like wind. Leaving residual smoky visible energy of that very color. "What the–" Antonio started but was interrupted by a groaning noise. It was followed by the crumbling of the fissure in the wall. All the way to a spot on the ceiling.

A spot right above Antonio. Large pieces of concrete and titanium fell in trip of the kid.

"Tonester" Clint and Pietro yelled out. Both of them rushed over and began frantically pulling debris off. The others began to help until Wanda told them to stand aside. She used her powers to lift the rubble. They were shocked as to what they witnessed.

Most of the remaining debris has been melted and twisted. Antonio was protected by both a metaphysical field of flame. As well as being shielded by Star-Lord's body, which was covered within a crimson flaming aura, giving of intense heat. Yet, none of it phased Antonio.

Star-Lord tried getting up but was climbed into for fear life by Antonio. The kid's slender fingers clenched the chest area into a ball. Star's shirt was sopping wet from the tears the young teen was inducing. Suddenly, the kid was engulfed in a unique multicolored flaming energy. When it cleared a small eight-year-old looking child clung to Star-Lord's chest, legs wrapped around the torso section. Clint walked forward upon big brotherly instinct to go and grab him. He stopped when the boy in the man's large arms began whimpering loudly and buried his face deep into the pectorals.

"Star-Lord's got a Starling" Pietro mocked and Little Antonio whined and shifted uncomfortably in his shrunken to fitted size clothing.

"Aww, does the little Starling need to make some cosmic particles?" Pietro going into a laughing fit.

"Leab me awone" the little one whined in more of a mumble really. Star-Lord's parentive streak kicked in, starting to hush him and bouncing him up and down.

'Shh, Shh, it's okay, babyboy. Star's got ya' he repeated several times. He glared at Quicksilver entire eyes blazing red, teeth bared, as a bear trying to protect its cub. The kid fell asleep as Star Lord sat down, holding him close in place to his chest.

Leave us Now!!! He telepathically attacked them forcing them to obey. When they left he went into a zen state forming a protective barrier of warmth around them.


End file.
